


This is the Pits

by ImportQuery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominant Levi, F/M, Fluff, Levi is soft at first, Levi's tail, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImportQuery/pseuds/ImportQuery
Summary: A continuation of the phone call you received from Levi..." Hey, MC. Talk about something that’ll cheer me up. Uhh, normie stuff’s off-limits though. No spoilers for anime I haven’t seen yet either. Anything besides that’s fair game!"Fair game, right? Little did you and Levi know that you'll both get more than you bargained for.Chapter 1 is fluffy, but chapter 2 and 3 will be spicy (see tags)
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 477





	1. What a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two works one right after the other LOL.  
> Felt inspired by the phone call from Levi and thought it would be fun to write a continuation of that conversation.  
> I'm going split this into three chapters, with the first one being fluffy, and the second + third one a little more spicy. Please do let me know your thoughts, and possibly some prompts or characters you want me to write for future !
> 
> Also I just started a twitter to better interact with everyone and a ko-fi if you'd like a commission or if you just really enjoy my work that much! 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/importquery
> 
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/2dsimping

Levi knew he had made a mistake. He had called you instead of Ultrawitch✩Rainbow-chan, and now he was going to miss out on the limited time frame. 

You knew you had made a mistake. It had been a long week, and even though it was early, you had already drunk half of the bottle of wine, and was probably more than a little tipsy, possibly erring on drunkness. 

***

After hearing Levi rant about how he missed Luminous-chan’s time frame for voice chats and that he misdialed, you abruptly called him out, 

_Don’t take it out on me…_

_Ah, yeah, you’re right. It’s not your fault_ . _Real talk, I was actually going to be collecting random voice clips of new characters after completing the new map around this time. Nothing’s working out at all...Man this is the pits…_

You made a sympathetic “mmn” while listening to Levi,

_Hey, MC. Talk about something that’ll cheer me up. Uhh, normie stuff’s off-limits though. No spoilers for anime I haven’t seen yet either. Anything besides that’s fair game!_

Fair game, eh? Your eyes narrowed mischievously, and the smile you had while lying in bed was nothing short of devious. Maybe it was the wine that you had imported from the human world, but you felt pretty bold tonight. 

_Oi, MC, come on now! Don’t keep me waiting!_

You were ready to tease this poor demon, after all, anything is fair game, _right?_ The liquid courage you ingested was definitely taking effect. 

_Ne, Levi, did you know that your phone voice is really sexy_

Levi sputtered, almost spitting out the sip of Dev-Cola all over his keyboard. The cola went down his airway, causing him to cough quite a bit. His hand was over his mouth, and he felt a blush spread across his face. 

_Are you okay? You don’t sound too good_

You just can’t help but tease Levi, you can already imagine the pink on his cheeks, and the way his eyes would dart nervously when he doesn’t know how to respond to compliments. It was just too cute. You really can’t help it. 

Levi managed to choke out 

_Yeah, I’m fine, what kind of normie tactic are you using? Didn’t I say normie stuff’s off limits?_

Feeling a little peeved, you countered, 

_Is it really normie though, I find it really sultry, there’s an edge to your voice over the phone that I really like. You could totally be an eroge voice actor. I’d play an otome game if you voiced a character in it._

_You’re so weird, MC. You’re the one with a seductive voice. This is why we can’t play on voicechat with other demons, they go crazy hearing your voice and then they stop focusing on the game and I have to work extra hard to carry everyone. Like that last raid, we almost lost because.._

Levi rambled on, his jealousy getting to him. It was true though, whenever you were over and played on voice chat with him and some randoms, the randoms would _always_ fawn over you. Every time, he would complain internally about how they were freaking simps, and how he didn’t get what’s so good about some normie human anyway. But deep down, he just wanted to keep that voice of yours to himself. He didn’t like other demons hearing it. That’s not to say he didn’t like hearing your regular speaking voice, but there was a different quality to it when you spoke over chat or through the phone. It drew him in, and he found it both soothing and arousing. 

_What, come on, how is that my fault, and anyway, your voice is the only one that riles me up this way! Do you not realize how many of your followers on your livestream are female fans? They’re always typing in chat about you, and how much they love your voice. Ack, you don’t even know how hot you soun-_

You trailed off, realizing you had just revealed a little too much, and that the only thing you could hear was how loud your heartbeat was. The heat rose to your face, and if there was a mirror at the foot of your bed, it would reflect exactly how red you were. The silence was deafening. 

_Levi, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so jealous_ , _it’s just...you don’t realize how attractive your voice is...i mean you are… i mean...ack forget it_

You knew you should apologize, he was the Avatar of Envy and there were certain things that triggered him. He was probably just frustrated. As much as you enjoyed playing with him, you knew that he really did carry you through some games, and had to help you with your mechanics, especially with LOLOL. He was really kind in his own way, he didn’t have to spend hours coaching you through the game, even making a smurf so that you could play together without being matched with super high level players. He only did that when he heard how much you wanted to play LOLOL with him. But you were embarrassed, why did you keep stuttering over your words and saying so much. It’s not like you two were dating or anything...you were just friends, and gaming partners.

Levi was stunned, did he just hear you correctly? You found him and his voice attractive _and_ you were jealous of his followers? As much as he wanted to, he never seriously entertained the thought of you two as more than just friends. He didn’t want to feel hurt when you’ll eventually leave him for someone who wasn’t such a recluse, such a _weirdo_. But with this, he could hope a little, right? He just wanted confirmation, you weren’t just saying these things, right? 

_MC, can you say that again_

_Y...your voice is really attractive to me, not just your voice but you as a pers-i mean demon_

You mumbled, embarrassment flooding your entire being, this was basically a confession. Tipsy or not, it had gotten to this point so you might as well admit it. Maybe hanging out with the Avatar of Envy really rubbed off you, you’ve never felt so envious before, at least not to the point of confessing. 

There was only the hum of white noise on the phone. You began to panic, you knew Levi wasn’t good with compliments and that 2D is better than 3D, maybe the confession wasn’t such a good idea after all. Oh god, what if it affected your friendship? You’d hate to lose what you two had It wasn’t easy to open up about your hobbies, especially since it wasn’t exactly something admirable by the general population, both in Devildom and in the human world. Why did you have to drink tonight, why did you even think that teasing him about his voice was a good idea? 

_Hey, MC._

It took you a second to realize that it wasn’t coming from the phone. Arms circled around your shoulders, and a muffled voice whispered, 

_I don’t know why, but I enjoy being around you_

Levi hugged you from the back, his heart pounding rapidly, he was sure you could hear it. His arms were trembling, and he could feel his ragged breaths. You were so soft, and your hair, no your entire being smelled so nice, he felt comforted just taking it in. For some reason, even though he hated touch, with you it was okay, in fact it was more than okay. It was intoxicating and he wasn't even drunk on Demonus. 

Shivers went down your spine, and the blush that was on your face reddened considerably. He was so close, you could feel his face in your hair, the soft breaths he was taking, the way his arms were tightly wound around you. The amount of skinship was dizzying, this was the most Levi had ever touched you. You wanted to stay like this a little longer. 

_I enjoy being around you too, Leviachan_

Maybe that bottle of wine was a good mistake after all, you thought. 

Maybe that misdialed call was a good mistake after all, he thought. 


	2. No Conversation Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and MC start getting hot and steamy, and Levi wants to see you fall further into sin with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up deciding to make this a 3 part <3

Time seemed to have stilled for both of you, your breathing slowly syncing with each other. In reality, it had only been a few minutes, and Levi was painfully aware of his growing erection. He shuffled around, crossing his legs, and hoped you wouldn’t notice. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, not when you seemed so at ease with him. What he didn’t realize was the slight brush of his hand against your chest as he took in your scent yet again. 

You felt him moving behind you, settling into a more comfortable position, but jolted at the sudden soft touch against your breast. The simple action stirred arousal in you. Holding back a moan, you knew instantly that your nipples had hardened. As much as you enjoyed being wrapped in Levi’s arms, it wasn’t enough, not after what he just did. It didn’t help that being slightly intoxicated made you horny. 

Leaning your head back, your eyes met his, and almost instantly your mouth moved to reach his. A small chaste kiss fluttered against his lips. Levi closed his eyes, he could taste the wine on your lips and he wanted more. He couldn’t help but worry though, sure he’s practiced enough in his simulation games, especially after importing his character into the virtual world, but this was _real life_. Any doubt that Levi had was washed away when he felt you deepening the kiss, tongue searching for his. He was driven by your initiative, and the kiss turned sloppy from his eagerness.

When you finally broke apart, you could see the lust in his piercing orange eyes. Turning around to face Levi, you delved in yet again for another kiss, one hand roaming under his hoodie, and the other drawing him closer. Levi pulled you in, lightly stroking the small of your back, and cupping the side of your face. 

_Levi, please, can I?_

Your eyes glanced at his crotch, his cock straining against the sweats, before looking back at him. Subconsciously, you wet your lips in anticipation. Levi gulpedat your reaction. Shit, did you even know how hot you looked right now? Hair messy, lips swollen and parting, with shaky breaths, eyes half lidded with desire. He wanted to take you right now, thrust his weeping cock into the back of your throat. 

_Are you sure?_

You nodded, pink tinging your cheeks. 

_I’m sure_

He groaned, and guided your hands towards him, taking off the thin hoodie he was wearing while you pulled down the waistband of his pants. You could see the wet stains of his precum against his boxers, and you felt yourself getting wetter. You gently palmed him, eliciting a muffled moan that only aroused you more. Pleased with the reaction, you discarded his boxers, gazing at how hard he was. 

Nothing could have prepared you for how girthy he was, and you worried whether you could take him in. The bulbous head was leaking precum, and before you could think, you’d started to lap it up. He tasted salty, reminiscent of the ocean, and his scent drove you wild. Running your tongue around the head, you slowly made your way down his shaft, one hand fondling his balls, and the other touching yourself. Your breathing sped up slightly as you worked yourself into a rhythm, while stroking him. He slowly fed his cock down your throat, pausing so that you could adjust, and causing you to gag when he bottomed out. 

Levi couldn’t think, was he back in Heaven? Had he ascended again? Your mouth felt so good, and his fingers soon found their way to your head, controlling the rhythm. The drool dripping down your chin made him want to rough you up more. He wanted so badly to fuck your mouth, make you deepthroat him and take his cum. 

_I need more_

He hoarsely warned you before thrusting into the back of your throat, your moans and gags turning him on more and more. He could feel your throat contract around him each time you choked, and it drew him closer to an orgasm. The pleasure was too intense, and he shifted into his demon form, cock still thrusting into your mouth. 

Growling deeply, his tail wrapped around your throat, choking you, driving you into even deeper depths of pleasure. Your eyes rolled back, is it even possible to feel this good? Oh but it could, the tip of his tail was cool, the scales were smooth and they were brushing against your clit. Shocks of pleasure shot through your body, and you began to shake, grinding up against his tail. 

_Remember to breath_

Levi smirked, breathlessly taking in the sight of you so ravaged and desperate. He wanted to corrupt you even more, those eyes so full of lust and love for him, he wanted them to fall even further. Moaning your name, he began to thrust erratically, feeling the nearing of his orgasm. He was so close, and if the way you were trembling against his tail was any sign, you were too. 

_Cum for me, cum with me_

At his command, you were undone, you blacked out, eyes rolling to the back of your head as his tail squeezed your throat, and he came in your mouth, flooding it, your body wracked with pleasure. Levi loosened his tail, and massaged your neck, panting heavily. The hazy look in your eyes was driving him wild, but he wanted to make sure you were okay.

_Are you okay? Does it hurt?_

A whine escaped from your lips, 

_That was so good, Levi, probably the best orgasm I’ve ever had_

Levi smiled bashfully, his tail curling in happiness. He drew you near, planting kisses along your jaw and down your throat, hands massaging your back. 

_Levi, I want more_

Your voice was a whimper, and your eyes pleaded with him. You wanted him to take you, if the blowjob was a taste of the forbidden fruit, then damn did you want to devour it greedily.

_Don’t regret those words_

Levi’s mouth ghosted over your breast as he pulled your shirt over them.

_After all, this is a co-op battle_


	3. Best Mistake of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is so ready to break you, and you want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a sinful woman for Levi. I can't believe I cranked out this story in less than two days ajakskdjfkd. As much as I love Lucifer, Levi has a soft spot in my heart. .
> 
> I tried to intersperse some of his in game dialogue throughout the story. Tell me if you like that or if I should avoid doing so.

_ Take it off _

Levi's voice was soft, carrying an edge of confidence that you've never really heard before, and you shivered with desire at the thought of being completely submissive to him. Is this how he sounds as Admiral, commanding the demon's navy? Voice cool, assured, dominant. You peeled your panties off, pussy wet from cumming so hard, and tossed them to the side. Your shirt too was taken off, and now you were bare, arousal pooling as you followed Levi's gaze. 

Levi's eyes glowed as he surveyed your body. He hasn't felt this confident in a while, not since the Great Celestial War. Something about you triggered that cold dominance that he'd put away after the war. The way you delicately undressed, and the thin trail of cum that trailed from your pussy to your panties made him hard again. His gaze swept over your skin, so soft, and he felt a sudden urge to mark you as his. Pulling you into his arms, he nuzzled your neck, eliciting a moan, and then sucked hard. 

Your neck was a sweet spot, and you felt your body respond. In between gasps, you managed to voice out, 

_ Ah, Levi, nngh, too. Visible. Everyone will. ah, they'll see, hahh _

_ Let them see then _

Levi was growling, making his way down your neck, leaving a trail of hickies, jealousy flaring. He's going to mark your entire body. He's a bit territorial, he'll admit, there was just  _ something _ about you that made him want to show the others that you were his, you  _ belonged _ to him. 

_ Unless _

Levi paused, 

_ you're embarrassed  _

Even though you had warned him, you secretly wanted him to continue. It was proof that he returned your feelings. You loved the way he lapped and kissed each hickey, as if to sooth your skin after the roughness. Combined with the gentleness of his hands supporting your neck and back, it was heavenly. You breathed out,

_ No, not embarrassed, never  _

_ Good  _

Levi hummed in happiness, rolling his tongue over your nipple. He admired his work, there were several red hickies that would blossom into a dark purple on your upper body. Sneaking a glance at your face, his tail began to move, squeezing your other breast. Your moans were music, and he continued to play your body like an instrument. Replacing his mouth with his hand, he whispered, 

_ You like this don't you _

You nodded frantically, the sensation of his tail massaging your breast while his hand was playing with your nipple felt so good.

_ You're so fucking slutty, MC, I bet you've imagined me using my tail like a this haven't you? _

Whimpering, you could feel your pussy leaking, where the  _ fuck _ did Levi learn to dirty talk? But more importantly, how did he know you've fantasized about  _ that?!  _

_ Did you think I wouldn't notice you borrowing my manga? Especially the ones with tentacle monsters?  _

Blushing with shame, you nodded. As if pleased with your honesty, his hand moved to gently play with your slit, 

_ I knew it, you want to be fucked silly like those characters in hentai, don't you?  _

He leaned in even closer, breath right beside your sensitive ears, you didn't even need to see his face to know he was smirking,

_ Admit it, you want to be fucked until you're broken  _

With that, he thrust a finger into you. Holy fuck, you could barely handle it when he was concentrating on your breasts, but now that he's touching your aching pussy, you can't take it. Your hands clawed at his back, hips bucking into his hand, desperately trying to fuck yourself on his finger. You licked his neck, dragging your tongue against the beautiful, diamond scales. Your mind was a haze of pleasure, heightened by his words. 

_ That's right, look at you, you're so needy. _

He bit his lip, thumb rubbing against your clit, shaking slightly from the sensations on his neck. Did you know that was an erogenous zone for him? He'd have to reward you. He entered another finger into you, relishing how wet you are, 

_ Tell me you want it, tell me you want to be my cumslut,  _

Levi was feeding off your submissiveness. He loved your reactions, the way your body responded to his words, his touch. He curved his fingers, hitting your gspot. 

_ Tell me you want me to break you  _

His voice was breathless, soothing against your incoherent cries, 

_ Beg for it  _

That was all it took, you wanted to submit to him, you wanted him to take you, dominant you, ruin you completely. 

_ Please _

You sobbed, your body being edged to its limits 

_ Please, Levi  _

Moans filled the air, was that your voice? You can't tell. 

_ Make me yours, I want it, I… _

Levi licked his lips, did you even know how hot you sounded right now? How the neediness in your voice was driving him crazy? 

_ I want you to break me  _

Levi growled, his tail wrapping around your waist, pulling you up. You whined at the loss of his fingers, but soon realized you were in a position to ride him, his cock rubbing against your entrance, 

_ As you wish, Princess  _

Your eyes met, and you nodded your consent, unwilling to wait any longer. He entered into you, slowly feeding his cock inch by inch, allowing you to adjust to his thickness. Your head was thrown back, a low guttural whimper escaping your lips. He was so thick, stretching you out, you've never felt so full before. It was absolutely  _ sinful _ . The slowness only edged you further, and you knew you were nearing your second orgasm. Levi felt it, your walls clamping down on him, you were already squeezing around him so tightly. He gritted his teeth, snapped his hips, bottoming out as you came  _ hard _ , shaking on his cock. 

_ Fuck, Levi, Levi, LEVI _

You were babbling, his name on your lips, he was all you could think. Thank God that his tail was supporting you, you'd collapse otherwise. Levi groaned, instinct kicking in as he grabbed your hips and began to thrust roughly. He panted,

_ I'm not going to hold back now  _

Whimpers fell from your mouth as you nodded, hips bucking against him. You wanted it, you wanted so much more. Cumming on his cock felt great, even better than the deepthroating, but you wanted him to cum inside you, to fill you with his seed. 

Levi moaned, increasing his pace, his hand leaving to spank your ass. 

_ Nnngh _

The sensations of him slamming into you, the sting from his slaps sent quivers of pleasure through your body. 

The sight above Levi was stunning, you were panting, head thrown back, tongue lolling out, eyes half lidded in lust. He spanked you again, loving the way you twitched and gasped. 

He dug his fingers into your hips, his tail sliding away from your waist, wrapping loosely around your neck. You shuddered in excitement, was he going to choke you again? At this rate, between the rough pounding he was giving you and the spanking, you'll cum immediately if you're choked. 

As if he could read your mind, Levi tightened the grip around your neck just slightly, causing you to moan his name 

_ Levi… _

He couldn't help it, he could just choke you and give in to your wishes, but there was something else he wanted.

_ Be a good girl, take it in your mouth _

That was all you heard before you felt the tip of his tail crashing into your mouth, delving down your throat. You gagged, moaning into the tail, throat contracting. Your tongue lapping at it, as you furiously sucked. 

It was amazing, Levi felt amazing. Between the tightness of your pussy sucking him in, and the feeling of you deep throating his sensitive tail, he was close, so close. But he promised to break you, and break you he will. 

He moved his hand, fingers almost stroking your clit, savouring the way you bobbed on his tail, your hips shaking from his fucking. The slight contractions of your throat when he squeezed his tail around your neck. 

_ Tell me again, do you want me to break you  _

You made a guttural noise, nodding, happily sucking his tail, drool dripping down your chin. You glanced down at Levi, his eyes smoldering with lust, tongue darting out to wet his lips and you felt yourself grow even hotter. Your mind was blanking, fuck, he felt so good inside of you, his tail seemed to be moving faster, more roughly, fucking your mouth with abandon, and his  _ fingers _ . They were on your clit, the ministrations drawing you closer and closer. 

Levi's hips speed up. The sensations were too much, he was going to cum. He just had to push you a little more. His fingers picked up the pace and his tail tightened around you, and you choked, 

_ Nngh, Gonna. Cum. Levi, Levi, LEVI LEVI CUMMING _

Your third orgasm was too much, you were overstimulated, mind completely taken over by pleasure, body shaking violently. 

Levi felt your walls tighten around him your throat closing up on his tail, and his limit broke, cumming immediately, bucking into you, his throbbing cock pulsating. Ribbons of cum shooting deep inside your womb. 

_ M-mmph, hah, ahh...cu-cumming _

His tail loosened its grip and supported your waist as you fell limply into his arms. His fingers brushing your hair, soothing you, as he kissed your head. He held you for a moment, chest rising and falling, before leaving to grab a towel and gently cleaned you. He carefully checked to make sure he didn't go overboard. You stirred, lazily opening your eyes, reaching out to cup his face. 

_ You really do have a sexy voice, Levi  _

You murmured, happy that your tipsy confession led to a new path in your relationship. You scooted closer, eyes pleading,

_ Stay with me, tonight? _

_ Ah, yeah, hold on a sec. I'm just savoring all the joy I have right now. _

Levi smiled as he whispered back, tracing circles on your body before throwing the blanket over your body. 

Drifting off in exhaustion, you both shared the same thought: 

_ That was the best mistake of my life _


End file.
